vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
SBS A
SBS A&T Co., Ltd. (SBS 에이앤티) formerly SBS Artechlink, is an art studio by an entertainment company called SBS (Seoul Broadcasting System), one of the major three broadcasting company in South Korea. It is headquartered in Goyang Gyeonggi and Seoul, Korea. SBS A&T is the creator of the VOCALOID SeeU with collaboration with Hitman Bang. So far they have made one, the currently bilingual SeeU who's voice is provided by Dahee Kim, (part of the K-Pop group “GLAM”) and is the first Korean capable VOCALOID.link About VMP Korea During SBS A&T (SBS Artech)'s interview with Prica, SBS announced they created a company called VMP Korea (Vocaloid Music Publishing Korea) to make songs in CreCrew into CDs. Voicebanks VOCALOID3 Seeuboxart2.jpg|SeeU|link=SeeU (VOCALOID3) VOCAlOID4 UNI-Original-DVD-Mockup-700x700.jpg|UNI|link=UNI (VOCALOID4) Former voicebank projects There was an English voicebank in development for 2012 release. However, on February 4, 2013, in response to a Korean fan's question about the progress of the voicebank, SBS replied that development was on hold.link Promotional Involvement Sites CreCrew CreCrew (A combination of the words, "create" and "crew") was a Korean media sharing website created by SBS A&T. The website was created for Korean VOCALOID fans to upload their songs, music videos, artwork, and fanfics. The website was initially opened in November 2011 but shutdown in October 2013. Vocaloid Empire After the shut down of CreCrew the VOCALOID producer, Dr. Yun, the site is located on a popular Korean blog named Naver. Users have the ability to upload original songs, covers, music videos, and fanart. Contests SeeU Art Contest An art competition was held related to SeeU. According to SBS Artech, the winner receives a limited version of her software and an Intuos tablet, second place will win the normal software package and the VOCALOID3 editor, and third place will just receive the limited edition voicebank. The winners of the competition were revealed on September 17, 2011. All winning and notable entries appeared in SeeU's newest demo PV. On the 23rd, her official first demo song was uploaded, featuring all the winners and honorably mentioned artwork. SeeU Product Design Contest A second competition, a SeeU Product Design Contest, was held from April 23 to June 1 by SBS Artech. Anything over 3rd place was promised to be made and the 1st place winner is given the opportunity to work as SBS Artech/11th street’s character goods designer. UGC Competitions On November 17, 2011, SBS Artech announced 1st UGC competition for SeeU. The winners of the competition were finally announced on Febuary 3rd, 2012. SBS Artech held an award ceremony for the winners and had famous Korean producer Shi Hyuk Bang attend the ceremony, as well as SBS news announcer Min Ji Kim. The 2nd UCG competition was announced on 9 September 2013. The winners will be announced on November 22 have their songs appear in a hologram concert on March 2014.1 According to Vocaloid Empire, the UGC contest has ended and the top six winners have been chosen. The grand prize was awarded to an artist under the name of Aiso in the original song category. More information is found here. The third UGC contest has been announced for December, lead by Dr. Yun and ST Media. The contest will feature multiple sections, including original songs (Vocalina and UTAU are permitted), cover songs (one for people and one for VOCALOIDs), illustrations, literature (poetry, lyrics), translations (tba), costumes/cosplay and other media content (dance videos, 3D models, etc.). The deadline has yet to be announced. Hyundai Brilliant Song Campaign Hyundai has released a campaign entitled Brilliant Song, a competition where people create lyrics for premade music selections based on a certain mood. VOCALOID programs are used to sing the lyrics. SeeU sings for Korean competitors, but Brilliant Song is being used worldwide and other VOCALOIDs are being used for the different languages (Oliver and Sweet Ann for English, Bruno and Clara for Spanish, etc.). The winners of the Brilliant Song competitions will win various prizes. First place was won by Wongi Ryu, using SeeU's Korean voicebank. According to Hyundai, Wongi Ryu won overall and had the top lyrics globally. Social Media An official Twitter, me2day, and Music Push account has been made for SeeU. References External links *SBS A&T (Official website) *SBS Artech VOCALOID Twitter *SBS Artech VOCALOID YouTube Channel *VOCALOID3 SV01 SeeU Official Twitter by SBS Artech *SBS Twitter *Vocaloid Empire (Korean VOCALOID fan site) *CreCrew - Formerly Korean VOCALOID UGC website created by SBS Artech Navigation Category:Companies Category:SBS A&T Co., Ltd.